In modern electronics production, since many years there is the tendency to build up increasingly complex electronic assemblies within an increasingly smaller assembly space. This is denoted as tendency to miniaturization.
An electronic assembly which typically comprises a plurality of electronic components is built up in a known manner on a component carrier and a circuit board, respectively. Circuit boards may be rigid or flexible. For a complete miniaturization, also the circuit boards have to be small and, besides a low planar dimension, have to comprise also a low thickness.
A circuit board typically consists of a layer build-up made of multiple layers which contain at least one dielectric layer and metallic layers. Many circuit boards are realized as so-called multilayer-circuit boards which comprise a metallic layer not only at the top side and at the bottom side, but also comprise at least one further metallic layer in the center between two dielectric layers.
There may be a need to improve the structure and the manufacturing of circuit boards such that these, despite a low thickness, comprise a high mechanical dimensional stability.